As of yet untitled
by Babo-Chunsa
Summary: AU xmas story in september Usagi is sick, but is that a bad thing? Will someone cheer her up, or make it worse? I'm really bad at summeries, read and tell me how you think I should summerize it, please?
1. Part I

**AS OF YET UNTITLED**

Disclaimer: Sailor Mood does not belong to me. University has taken all of my money so even if you sued me, I'd have no money to give you.

Note: This is in an alternate universe. Usagi is not "stupid" as you will find out soon enough. For the sake of the story, I'm making Usagi 17 years old (so are all the other girls) and Mamoru will be 3 years older (I do believe that's how it was in the manga) and in university.

* * *

**PART I**

Sick...I hate being sick! Stuffy running nose…dry throat that feels like there's a hair ball in it…and sleepless nights…

"Get plenty of fluids and sleep," says everyone. But how can I sleep when I'm plagued with coughs and a stuffed up node! Argh! And now I can't even try to concentrate on my work! Yes…as surprising as it is, I do try…why I don't get what the teacher says is beyond me.

Or maybe not. I decided to take things into my own hands a fewcouple of weeks ago. With the money that I saved up (yes…saved up. I don't blow ALL of my allowance!), I bought some books and workbooks on the stuff that we're learning. I thought that maybe, if I don't get how the teacher is explaining it, I could learn it on my own, in a different way. No, I'm not totally brain-dead even if I act like it sometimes. So I've been "self-studying" for the past two weeks and surprisingly enough (even to me), I actually understand the stuff! So I've actually been able to do the work that the teachers are assigning. Seeing their facial expressions when I actually hand in homework is absolutely PRICELESS! I try so hard not to laugh or even crack a smile in front of them. Of course they didn't believe it, which kind of hurts, mind you, but it wasn't totally unexpected since, until now, I've never really applied myself.

But now…I'm sick…stupid cold! I really won't be able to concentrate. Sigh. Guess there's no helping it. Yawn. I look at the clock; it's 10:00. I look at my books, but everything looks like a foreign language to me right now. Looks like I won't be doing any work now. I close my books and put them aside on my table. Jumping into bed, I pull my blanket over me and hope that I can actually get a decent amount of sleep tonight. Yawn. Guess I'm sleepier than I thought…

* * *

A knock sounds on my door. "Honey, wake up!" calls Mom. I grunt a little, but I don't think my mom heard me. She knocks one more time before coming in and right away she hears me sniffling. "Poor baby," she says before putting her hand on my forehead. "My goodness, you're burning up!" She rushes to the washroom and brings in the thermometer. Sticking it into my mouth, she tells me not to move it and walks back into the washroom. I hear the water faucet running and as she comes back in, the stick in my mouth starts beeping. Setting the bowl she was holding on my night table, she takes the thermometer and checks my temperature. 

"38.9º! Honey, you are staying home today! I don't care what you say, you are staying in that bed and getting some well-deserved rest, do you hear me?" she says…well, make that orders. She takes the small cloth in the bowl, folds it and puts it on my forehead. It's cold, but it's getting warm pretty fast. Mom is saying something, but I can't make it out. I can feel my eyelids drooping and…good night.

* * *

I open my eyes and look towards my window. I thought it would still be daytime, but it's dark outside. What time is it? I turn and look at my clock; bright numbers flash in front of my eyes and they read 2:14 AM. I was about to get up for a glass of water until I noticed a covered glass with a straw on my table, next to the clock. Mom thinks of everything. I sit up a little. Crack Wait, that didn't sounds right. I turn my head so I can see the glass on my night stand, but OW! I'm pretty sure my neck was NOT supposed to do that! Well, at least I got my water. I slide back into bed and pull up my blanket all the way to my nose. There's no point in my staying up at , I look at the clock, 3:03 in the morning. Sleep is good…

* * *

Hm…what's that smell? Slowly I force my eyes open and…I stare. Blink blink It's not going away. I pinch myself, half expecting the pain to bring me back to reality. No such luck. It's still there. Or rather, they're still there. I look around my room. What in the world…! Ok, you're probably wondering what's gotten me so…surprised, right? Well there are a few things actually. First, there are balloons on my ceiling, helium balloons to be precise since I can see some floating around. The second thing I see everywhere, on my window sill, desk, table and book shelf, are sunflowers, big sunflowers. And the last think I see, and feel too, is this HUGE "Get Well Soon" teddy bear that's around my arm; it's sooooo cute!

Back to the "problem" at hand. Who in the world did this? And right on cue, Mom walks in with a bowl in a tray which, I'm guessing, contains yummy chicken noodle soup!

"I see that you're awake, Sweetie. Did you have a nice rest? I was a little worried since you were out the whole day yesterday."

I smile at Mom while she puts the tray on my nightstand and puts my teddy bear on the floor by the bed. I can still see the head, it's THAT big. That reminds me…

"Mom, who did this?" I look around, indicating the "redecorating" of my room. She looks at me with this astonished expression and tells me that she doesn't know. Wait a second. She has a glint in her eyes, a glint which I'm not quite sure I like. What is she up to? I look around again. I know Mom didn't do this, it's not her style (she'll usually just cook lots and lots of yummy food drool). So…she probably knows who did it, but she's not going to tell me. How to figure it out? grumble grumble I'll figure it out later, but first, time for food. I'm starving (hey! I haven't eaten for almost two days!). I grab the soup from the tray while Mom helps steady my hands so that I don't spill.

Mom just left my room with the tray. Man that was good! I look at the small pile of books that's on my table on the other side of my bed. I'm not going to have much to do since Mom says that I'm to stay in bead for another day so I guess I might as well try to study. I grab my books and spread them on my bed. I try to review the chapters I had previously studied, but my eyes keep wandering to the balloons and sunflowers and not to mention my teddy bear either. Stop thinking about it! Easier said that done. My mind decides not to listen to me today and tries to figure out who did this.

Alright…let's see:

Mom: rule her out; not her style

The girls? Shouldn't be or else Mom would've told me by now. I mean, why would they want to keep it from me?

Motoki-niisan? Nah, he wouldn't know how to do this…or maybe Reika-san? She might come up with the flowers and  
balloons, but she probably wouldn't get so many.

Naru-chan and Umino-kun? Nah, they don't have that much money to spend on me.

An hour later and I still can't figure out who did this! But I did figure something out though. Thinking a lot for a long period of time on your bed is not a good thing. Yawn It makes you sleepy. Guess that's why I quit studying on it. Yawn Beddy-bye time.

* * *

Hm…there's something warm on my face…probably the sun. I should probably get up now, but I'm so comfy and warm, not to mention that this smell is absolutely comforting. 

Wait a sec…smell!

I open my eyes to see what's making this smell, but kind of forgot that the sun was in my face as well and well…I got temporarily blinded by it. I blink a few more times and I can make out shapes little by little. I blink a few more times and I…what the– !

Red…and pink…

Why is everything in my room red and pink? I could've sworn that my room was a baby blue color! Scratch that, I know my room is blue…or was blue, but it is. I mean no one could've painted it…but then– ! Why is it red and pink!

I reach out my hand and touch this…eh…blanket of red and pink and find myself holding onto petals and petals of flowers. I take a small whiff of it and no wonder it smelled so familiar. These are rose petals!

But…why! I know for a fact that roses don't appear out of nowhere no matter how much I'd like to believe it. Who would do this! First yesterday and now this? I'm sure most girls would like to be in my shoes right now, heck I'd be deliriously happy had this happened a few months ago. But right now it's bugging the heck out of me because it makes no sense whatsoever!

My goodness, did I just say what I thought I just said! No offence to her or anything, I love my fiends to death, but…I just sounded like Ami-chan.

Sigh…what do I do now? I know I have to get up, but it's so hard to destroy the serene mood the petals have created by moving and stepping on them. But I guess I don't have a choice right now. Just as I'm about to stand up, the door creaks open and when I look up I see…

* * *

Ok…that's all I wrote for the first part. Ok, maybe not. Actually I do have more, but I thought this would be a good place to stop for the time being .  
Let me know how you like it.  
Comments would be great!  
Flames are welcomed.  
And constructive criticism is appreciated. 

Babo Chunsa


	2. Part II

**AS OF YET UNTITLED**

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. I'm a very poor university student.

* * *

**PART II**

Sigh. Thank goodness school is over with and now we have out winter break.

Huh? Did I hear something?

"Usagi-chan!" Yup. I heard someone or rather some persons since I'll never forget their voices. "Usagi-chan!" calls Mako-chan, Ami-chan and Minako-chan as they catch up to me. "Are you alright? You haven't been to school for the last two days and your mom wouldn't let us into your room when we came to visit. We were worried, even Rei-chan," says Minako-chan.

"Oh yeah…I got sick. It was just a 24hr bug, but it was really nasty. I didn't want any of you to get it. Sorry." I think back to what happened yesterday. Mom came in the morning I found the sea of roses in my room and told me that the girls had stopped by. But since I was sleeping and the room had been "occupied" she sent them home. I tried to get her to tell me who did those things, but she just shrugged and said, "Who know? I'll go get you some soup." "Who know"! Yeah right! No one gets past my mom without her knowing it. But I guess if she won't tell, can't do much about it. Once she has her mouth shut, it's like trying to separate something glued together with Super Glue. It's impossible. Anyways…as much as I don't want to keep any secrets from the girls, I'd really like to keep this to myself…at least until I figured out who did those things.

"Ok, we understand," says Ami-chan. "So where are you off to?"

"To the arcade! I haven't been there in such a long time." I give them a humongous smile.

"Yeah…haven't seen you there in a while," says Mako-chan.

"So what are we waiting for, a piece of cardboard? Let's go!" says Minako-chan.

"Minako-chan," starts Ami-chan. "It's "invit–"" just as she was about to correct our utterly blond friend, Minako-chan found the strength to pull us all towards the Crown.

---

"Motoki-niisan!" I call out as I sit at the counter with the girls.

"Usa!" Niishan looks surprised. Wonder what's up with him? "I haven't seen you in a while. Must have been some cold to have kept you away." How does he know? Could it be?

"How did you know I was sick?" I ask.

"Oh! Uh…well you see, um…I called your mom the other day, wondering where you were…" He looks like he's sweating. Hm…something fishy is going on.

"Oh really? Mom didn't tell me that you called. Guess I was asleep when you called and Mom forgot to tell me." I decide to "go with the flow" as some would put it and see maybe if Niisan can help me solve my mystery, without him knowing of course. Somehow I get the feeling that if he knows that I'm up to something, he's not going to say anything. And besides, as "stuttery" (is that even a word? ;;) as he sounded, it's still a plausible excuse so it'd be easy to make him believe that I fell for it. "So anything new?"

"Not really…just haven't seen you or Mamoru-kun around lately. I know why you haven't been around, but I wonder what Mamoru-kun's up to. He hardly every comes in here anymore and I barely see him at school. And the odd times that I do see him, he's usually with Saori-san. I wonder if he decided to go out with her." I have a distinct feeling that that last sentence wasn't supposed to be said.

"Who's Saori-san?" asks Minako-chan. Trust her to voice out my question.

"Oh…she's a really good friend of Mamoru-kun's and mine. We've been to the same school since high school."

"Really? And she likes him?" Oh dear…Minako-chan is going to play matchmaker, I know it! even if she doesn't really know the people.

"Yeah…I think she has liked him ever since our senior year in high school."

"Hm…" says the bubbly blond. "So how's she like?" Uh oh…

"She's really nice. Pretty short compared to Mamoru-kun, making them look really well together and she's pretty beautiful too. No wonder people call them the "Perfect Couple" at the university."

"I see…what about personality-wise? How's she like there?" What is she up to?

"Hm…actually she's a lot like Mamoru-kun. They both work really hard to do their best and want to achieve their dreams. And neither goes out very much, now that I think about it."

"I see…I don't think they'd go well together!" exclaims my blond friend. Well this definitely shocked us. We all look at each other and back at her. They seem to be so compatible, what's with this girl? Did she hit her head or something?

"Minako-chan," says Ami-chan. "Why would you say that? From the way Motoki-san described Saori-san, it seems like both she and Mamoru-san are quite compatible." See! Even Ami-chan thinks so.

"It's simple really. Mamoru-san needs someone who can show him the other part of life, one where he doesn't need to keep working day and night; someone who can show him how to have fun and just let go from time to time. This Saori-san doesn't seem like that type of person, especially if she's like Mamoru-san. He needs to loosen up, not get more serious. I mean, he's serious enough as it is."

"So who do you suggest he go out with?" asks Rei-chan. Wait a sec, Rei-chan? When did she get here? Just as I am about to ask, she continues on with "Usagi?" What? Why would she say my name?

"Rei-chan? When did you get here? Oh well, but actually your suggestion isn't bad. Usagi-chan is loads of fun to be with. And she wouldn't need to worry about cramming his style since she knows when to be serious. Rei-chan, you're a genius! I couldn't have thought of a better person! And they already know each other too!"

Arg! I hate being ignored! "Minako-chan, if you forgot, I'm right here so you don't need to talk like I'm not. And by any chance have you forgotten that Mamoru-baka and I are mortal enemies?"

"I know that. But haven't you noticed that glint he has whenever you guys are fighting? And he looks so much more alive when he's talking to you!"

"Ya know?" says Rei-chan. "The blond does have a point. The two of you would look really cute together if you weren't at each other's throat all the time."

I can't believe I just heard Rei-chan say what she just said, especially since she used to like that Baka! But all I manage to say was "What!" It takes me a few seconds to recollect myself. "Rei-chan, do you have any, absolutely ANY idea what you just said!" I don't give her a chance to answer before I continue my little speal. "How in the world would we look, as you just put it, cute! We're completely opposites. He's tall, I'm short. He's dark-haired, I'm light-haired. He's always so serious and aloof, I'm not! Heck I doubt he even know how it feels like to have fun. Our personalities are like night and day!"

"Well, have you every heard of the saying "opposites interact?"?" Do I need to tell you who said that?

"Minako-chan…it's "opposites attract" not interact," says Ami-chan. She then turns to face me. "But they are right, you know Usagi-chan. Even though Minako-chan screwed up on that saying, opposites do attract. Don't you ever wonder why you and Mamoru-san always run into each other or are always drawn together?" Oh. No. Ami-chan is NOT taking their side!

"Aw what?"

"I agree with them Usagi-chan," say both Mako-chan and Motoki-niisan. Is everyone out to get me today! Just as I was about to say something, something outside grabs my attention.

"Look!" I say, pointing outside. It's Mamoru-san with a really pretty girl, whom I'm guessing is the Saori-san Motoki-niisan mentioned earlier. "He's walking, talking, heck he's even laughing with a girl, whom I'm guessing is Saori-san. I mean, Motoki-niisan did say that they were going out just now." Ok so I twist his words a little bit.

"Correction. I said "he might be" not "he was"." Dang…so close.

"Yeah, but you might as well say it. I mean, you have to admit, he doesn't usually treat girls that way." Can you tell I'm trying to get out of the "Mamoru and Usagi" matchmaking situation?

"Yeah, but he's also know Saori-san for a while."

"But–" I was just about to retort against his excuse when I hear the dreaded name…

"Yo Odango!" That Baka…doesn't he know my name by now!

"Mamoru-san," greets everyone else, but me (can you tell why?).

"Haven't seen you in a while. Going through videogame-withdrawal?" Guess I can't expect too much from a butthead that has no manners. "Oh, by the way, this is Saori, a friend of mine." I pretty much ignore him while he's introducing everyone. Didn't think he'd bother introducing me. "And this is Tsukino Usagi."

Or not.

Hey! He knows my name!

"You know my name!" I exclaim, pointing at him.

"It's not polite to point," he pushes my hand down. "And yes, I do know your name. I'm not as thick-skulled as you think me to be, you know."

"You could have easily fooled me, that's for sure," I grumble. But I bow anyway. "Konnichiwa," I greet Saori-san.

"Konnichiwa," she replies. She seems really nice. I think I'm going to like her. "How long have you known that baka? Oops…I mean Mamoru-san," I ask (and quickly corrected) her. I get a smile from her, but a scowl from him.

"I've known Mamoru-kun since high school. First year to be precise."

"Really?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah…why do you sound so surprised, Odango?"

I really want to ignore him for calling me that…and you know what? I think I will. Instead I keep looking at Saori-san and say, "Wow…you're really strong then!"

I think I surprised everyone. Saori-san asks why do I think that and I say, "Because you've been around him for so long, but you aren't corrupted by him. Just like Motoki-niisan. You're both really really strong mentally to be able to put up with him and still be so nice."

Did I overdo that? I look at everyone's face and all are trying not to laugh or smile, but one. Nah…

"I'll take that as a compliment, Tsukino-san." Saori-san just smiles.

"Please just call me Usagi." I give her a huge smile in return. I look from the corner of my eye and see the baka glaring at me. Guess that's my cue to go before another war starts. And besides, if I get some studying and homework done within the next few days, I won't have to worry about it later. I'll just need to review. With that in mind, "Gotta jet people. Gotta get some work done! See ya!" And I run out.

* * *

So how is it? 

I'm probably going to drag this a little bit longer…how long, I don't know.

I have about 85 to 90 percent of the whole story done, but I have no idea when I'll be able to finish this. Truthfully speaking, I actually started writing this almost 2 years ago. I'm the kind of person to write a little bit here and a little bit there, so if you like this story, please be patient with me. I'll try to finish this story as fast as I can without making it too bad.

Again, your comments are welcomed.  
Your flames are appreciated.  
Constructive criticism is loved.

Babo Chunsa


End file.
